You and Me
by thereisnooneelse
Summary: Brendan Brady has served his time in prison and has moved on. Ste Hay has moved on too. Or have they? Hope you enjoy guys. Stendan - pure fluff and a little angst.
1. Chapter 1

Eight years is a long time.

A really, really long time, especially in prison. Alone.

Alone with the thoughts of Him, his life now without me, him moving on.

Sometimes, the visions of Steven come all at once and I grab a pillow and scream until I have nothing left to give.

However, Joel has been keeping me up to date with all events in Hollyoaks over the past few years.

Yeah, Joel had been keeping me up to date with Steven's little exploits. Joel had returned not long after I had been arrested. I had asked him to manage Chez Chez, which of course he agreed to straight away. Mr "I own half the club" was practically jumping with joy at the fact he would now be managing the place.

Joel had informed me on one of his numerous secret visits to the prison that Steven had gone right of the rails for a while until his "new, nice and really good looking fella" (Joel's words) had made him see the light and pulled him from the darkness. Or pulled him from me? What did Joel say his name was? I have genuinely forgotten. All I know now is that Steven is happy. Living a good, successful life with a man who loves the bones off him and that he loves in return. Goood.

Anyway, none of that is important now. I ain't mad. I have moved on too. It's what I wanted, I'd say to myself over and over again in my head. I set Steven and Chez free that day, eight years ago. I think I set myself free too.

I'm happy today. I've paid the debt owed to society. I am free to go anywhere. Start again. Be with anyone. Yeah, that's what I will do. I am going to go back to Ireland. Back home. The first thing I want to do is find a nice, young guy and fuck his brains out. Then maybe try and find someone who I can picture spending the rest of my life with. I really want a loving future with a loving guy. I hate to admit it but I've been so lonely in prison. I have missed the intimacy of having a warm body next to me. I get shaken from my thoughts as a guard says "It's time, Brady".

I walk outside and don't look back once. The gates close behind me and I look around and smile. It feels really good. Actually, it feels fucking great! Freedom. The possibilities. I think I'm happy. I've moved on too.

"Alright there Brendan" Joel smirks at me.

"Yeah, I will be" I laugh then as Joel leads me to the car.

"So, where too Brendan?"

"Where do you think?" I raise an eyebrow cockily and Joel laughs out loud.

Oh yeah, about what I was saying earlier about moving on and that. Did you really believe all that bullshit? I mean, yeah, I'm a better person now. I'm ready to love and be loved back. But, for fuck sake. I'm Brendan Brady. Did you really think I'm going to let Steven go without a fight? C'mon guys. You know me better than that. Right?

I, Steven Hay am getting married in a week. Getting married, and to a guy who loves me unconditionally and would do anything for me. Well, not ANYTHING, but most things.

I am so happy right now. I don't think I 'ave ever been this happy in my entire life. I'm so in love with Dean. He makes my heart race and the sex is incredible. I have NEVER loved someone the way that I love Dean. NEVER!

I walk into the Deli and shake the thoughts of Dean from my head.

"Who's getting married in a week?" Doug beams a smile at me.

"Me, that's who" I laugh out loud as I make my way behind the Deli counter.

"Umm, Ste we really need to talk" Doug suddenly looks nervous as hell.

Oh shit. Here it goes. This is because I'm late again for work. Not my problem Dean had other plans for me this morning.

"Look, Doug. I'm sorry I'm late again, but these things can't be helped" I blush as I mumble the words to him.

"No, um Ste. It's not that".

I look up and notice Doug isn't even looking at me anymore. He's gone as white as a ghost and his eyes are bulging out of their sockets.

I follow to where he's looking and my heart stops.

No. This cannot be happening. My feet have a mind of their own and I walk out of the Deli, closely followed by Doug. I notice a crowd of people who have stopped walking and are looking at the person getting out of Joel's car.

"The show's over folks". That Irish drawl. Holy shit. I feel really sick.

I watch as he turns and his eyes meet mine. Oh my god!

"Hello Steven". His eyes trail down my body and back up to my face.

This is the part where I turn and run away. I just keep running. I don't even know where in the hell I am going.

I come to a stop just outside the village. My heart is hammering in my chest. Did that just happen? Was that really him? Tears start to fall down my face. Fuck, I've missed him so much.

Oh, I'm sorry. Did you believe the part of me moving on and being so in love with Dean? Well, you don't know me that well then, do ya?

One love of my life is enough for me. Moved on, as if!

My heart rate starts to slow and a sneaky smile starts to form on my lips. The best part of getting back together with someone is the chase or being chased and I know full well Brendan Brady loves chasing me.

This is going to be VERY interesting.


	2. Let's being, shall we Steven?

**Thank you for the reviews guys. I'm just trying to picture what outcome I would like in the show (even if it is in a few years) Hope you enjoy this second chapter. Please let me know if you want me to continue... **

_**Two days after Brendan's release from prison...**_

Why hasn't he come to see me? Fucking bastard. I hate him. I really fucking hate the prick.

He know's that I'm still working in the Deli. So why hasn't he come to see me?

I can't seem to get him out of my head since I saw him two days ago getting out of Joel's car. I need to see him. I need to touch him. I need...

"You ok Ste?" Doug looks at me intently.

"Yeah, just thinking about the wedding which is like 5 days away". I turn and walk out the back of the Deli so that Doug can't look at my face. That way he won't be able to see that I'm lying through my teeth and thinking about Brendan, once again.

"Look Ste, is this wedding what you _really_ want?"

"Oh don't start talking shit Doug" I storm past him through the front door before I say something I really regret. Why can't Doug mind his own business and leave me be?

I keep my head down as I walk over to Price Slice and collide into something solid. I know it's him before I even lift my head. That's the thing between us, you see. We sense each other. I guess we are parts of each other. How do get rid of something inside you that is a part of your soul? The problem is, I don't want to get rid of our connection. Don't even think I could if I tried. I need him like I need oxygen. There is no life without him.

"Jesus Steven, you need to slow down...or don't"

I chance a look up at his face and his eyes are sparkling with amusement. Why is he so desirable. I feel my gaze shifting down his face to his lips. Have I really been apart from him for eight years? The sex is going to be amazing. I shake these thoughts from my head and concentrate on replying.

"I never heard any complaints off of you about slowing down" I smile shyly and start to blush.

"So, I heard congratulations are in order" Brendan's face changes to scornful and possessive straight away.

"I ain't married, YET" I state the obvious to him. I NEED to touch him.

"Do you love him?"

"That's none of your business now, is it Brendan?" I twiddle with my hands whilst trying not to let my emotions show.

Brendan steps right into my personal space and trails up and down my body with his eyes.

"I guess that answers my question then, doesn't it Steven?" He barks out a deep laugh and I find myself going all shy. Jesus, I really need to get a grip. I'm acting like a love struck teenager. I need just one kiss. One kiss to keep me going until later.

"How does it answer your question Bren?" God, I can't think straight. I just want to drag him off somewhere and fuck his brains out. I've missed him so much. I've missed making love to him. I've missed fucking him. See, the thing with Brendan is he makes me feel so alive. And from the look on his face right now, I know I make him feel the same. That's good to know, innit?

"Did you hear what I said Steven?" Brendan clicks his fingers in front of my face, snapping me back to reality.

"Umm, no. What's that again?"

"The club is having a special launch tonight. Now that I'm back in charge. Here are two flyers for free entry. One for you and one for your husband to be. Would be nice if you could come".

With that, the bastard leaves me standing there with two of the flyers in my hand, looking like a right doughnut. Before I can stop myself, I turn and call him back. I can't help myself.

He strutts over to me and cocks his head to the side.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say that you look _really_ good by the way. Just thought you should know". Fuck. I need to stop with the flirty crap. I want him to chase me, not the other way around. I bite on my lip and study the pavement. What the fuck am I doing?

Brendan leans in and whispers into my ear

"I know I look good Steven. So do you. But my question to you is, are you ready?" His voice sounds playful.

I chance a glance at his face and he's smiling at me and gives me a brief wink and turns to walk off.

"Ready for what, Bren?" I shout after him. I know the answer to this but I'm enjoying playing this game. I think he is too.

He turns and shouts "Are you ready for me?". With that, he turns and walks into Chez Chez.

Oh, I'm ready alright Bren. Just you wait till you see what I've got planned for you, you sexy git. With that, I pull myself together and walk back to the Deli, only to notice that Doug had been watching our exchange through the window.

"Ste, do you know what your doing?"

"Just don't go there Doug, ok?"

I look over at Doug and notice a small smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I frown.

"Oh, just thinking, does Dean know what he's got himself into. What I mean is, being in the middle of you and Brendan. Not a good place for a guy to be is it?"

I laugh and carry on making some food.

"You two are unbelievable, you know that?" Doug states the obvious.

"Yeah, we know" I smirk and start stocktaking.

Doug gets the message that I don't want to carry on with this conversation and starts cleaning around the shop.

Now, back to thinking up my little plan of seduction for Mr Brendan Brady...

Fuck. I want him. I love him. This new guy of his. Dean, yeah that's his name. I remember it now. Does he make Steven smile the way I do? Does he make him scream? Does he frustrate the hell out of him like I do? Does he own a part of Steven like I do? No way in hell. You see, I know Steven likes to be chased. But ONLY by me. I know he still loves me. I hold no grudge for him shacking up with this guy. I mean, I was in prison for eight years. He tried to move on. But the way he's looking at me now, I would say he wants me back as much as I want him. I know him that well. Sexy little bastard. I can't wait to fuck his brains out. I have five days. Five days until he gets married. Now, don't get me wrong. I know he ain't going to marry that guy. I knew this the moment I stepped out of Joel's car and set eyes on him. Steven's eyes said "Come and get me". Well, I hope your ready Steven. Because now the fun really begins. Nobody does it better than me. I'm coming to get you and taking no prisoners. Tonight is going to be so much fun. I'm going do things Brendan Brady style.


	3. The Game Begins

**_Thanks for the reviews guys :) Here's chapter 3 - I hope you enjoy ;) Please review._**

**__**I, Ste Hay, am a mess. I put on my best jeans and smooth down my shirt. My stomach is flipping inside and I notice that my hands are shaking. Christ, get a grip. It's just a night out. But, a night out at Chez Chez with my husband to be. Well, he ain't gonna be my husband to be for too long. Look, I know I should feel a little guilty about Dean and the feelings I have for a certain Irish man. The truth of the matter is, I really don't feel guilty. This is all about me and Brendan. It always has been. I'm selfish like that. I have tried to move on and to love Dean the way I think he loves me but it always comes back to Brendan. He's the love of my life. My soulmate. However, I'm going to play it cool tonight. I know Brendan Brady like the back of my hand. He is going to be so pissed off at me. I laugh out loud as I picture Brendan's face in my head. I want to make him angry. I want to make him feel like he needs to be with me. Fuck, I don't think I'm going to last a night without him in bed with me, knowing he is in the village, in a house, in bed, in reaching distance. I'm driving myself crazy.

"Ste, you ready?" Dean opens the bedroom door and beams a loving smile at me.

"Um, yeah. Let's go then".

"So, this new owner of Chez Chez Ste. What's he like?" Dean asks as he takes my hand in his and walks through the village.

"Oh, bit of a psycho but he's ok" I turn to see Dean's reaction but he's been distracted by Doug who's rushing out of Chez Chez.

"What's up Doug?" Dean looks genuinely concerned.

"Oh, he just doesn't fucking change does he?" Doug's bright red and looking a little startled.

"What?" I question Doug.

"Fucking Brendan Brady, that's who". "He's just banned me from the launch night".

I can't help but laugh. Bren's throwing his weight around already. Fuck, I love him. Did I mention that?

"It ain't funny Ste". Doug storms off and I grab Dean's hand and drag him up the steps and into Chez Chez.

I glance quickly around and straight away I see him. Fuck me. He looks gorgeous. All suited and booted. He glances over to me and his eyes trail down and stop as he notices that I'm holding Dean's hand. I think I see a smirk starting to form on that gorgeous face of his.

"Come on then Ste. Lets get a drink". Dean presses a quick kiss to my lips and drags me over to the bar.

I turn as Dean's getting served and try to find where Brendan's gone. What is he playing at? I thought he loved chasing me. Well, here I am. Come and get me.

I slam the office door. What the hell is Steven thinking? Holding that guy's hand like that. I hate, yeah hate, the thought of Steven being touched by anyone but me. But if he wants to play things this way, I may have to play things a little dirty. Fine. Let's get started. Nothing turns me on more that Steven getting pissed off at me. It makes my blood sing. Ok. Here it goes. Lets start dancing Steven. Step 1 - Really getting him fired up.

"Sorry kids. The place is full. I have to ask you to leave". Brendan saunters over to where Dean and Ste are having a drink.

Fucking bastard. "What?" Ste is ready to explode.

"I said we are full. Now you ladies are making my club look like a council estate with your cheap clothes and bad aftershave so get the fuck out". I sip my whisky and look from Steven to the plank standing next to him. Really Steven? He's my competition?

Dean steps into Brendan's personal space. "Look mate. I don't know what your problem is but we are paying customers and you are being a prick".

Fuck. Please Dean. Please tell me you didn't just mouth off to Brendan. Don't make me hate you.

"Get out and take this sexy little bastard with you, ok?" With that Brendan turns and walks into his office.

"What a fucking weirdo. Lets go Ste". Dean quickly finishes his drink and grabs my hand.

"Um, you go ahead Dean. I need to see Darren over there about some business he's sending mine and Doug's way and I'll follow you back home in about half hour, ok?" Please. Please just go and leave me. I just need five minutes.

"Ok babe. But don't be long". I watch as Dean leaves, smirk to myself and march straight into Brendan's office.

Ok, this is dangerous. He ain't having me this easily. He's the one who was nearly getting married. No , I want him to chase me too. I want him to want me so badly that he becomes a complete, unpredictable mess. I love him when he's like that.

"What can I do for you Steven?" My eyes trail his body, memorizing every part. Fuck, he is gorgeous.

"What was that all about out there? Why did you want us to leave? Can't handle seeing me happy?" Steven's eyes are playful but searching.

"No. I don't want you in my club. You or that dick you are with, ok?" I speak slowly, pronouncing every single word like I am speaking to a five year old. That should get his back up.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a fucking child Bren, ok?"

"How would you like me to speak to you Steven?" I get up from the chair and walk over to where he's standing. He moves backwards from me and soon I have him backed up against the wall.

I place my hands either side of his head and lean so close that I can count his eyelashes if I wanted to.

"I don't want to see you with that guy in my club ever again Steven". God he's beautiful. I just need one kiss to keep me going. I shake my head and take a step back but don't remove my hands. I just want to look at his face.

"Brendan, you've just told me what you don't want me to do. Tell me what you do want me to do". My god. I'm shaking. Brendan is right in front of me. How easy would it be just to reach out and drag him to me for a kiss? Eight years I haven't touched him for. It seems so long.

"I want you to go home, get into bed and try and have sex with that boyfriend of yours".

"Excuse me?" I'm genuinely confused. Did Brendan just tell me to go have sex with my boyfriend? Fuck, he's gone mad. He's cracked. Prison has sent him mental. Well, he was always a bit mental but now he's talking all kinds of crazy shit.

"I said go home and _try _to have sex with that boyfriend of yours". His accent is so hot. That suit could easily be ripped off him. Perhaps I should try. Brendan's words break up my filthy thoughts.

"I bet you £1000 you won't be able to though. You won't be able to get me out of your head Steven. You won't be able to stop yourself from coming over to mine later either. About midnight". Oh, shit.

"Fuck you Brendan. I ain't that easy". And with that I walk out of his office. I swear I just heard him laughing. Bastard.

Jesus. I nearly just dropped the ball. I have never wanted him more. Ok. £1000 says Steven is in my bed at midnight. Flat on his back with his legs wrapped around me. If he doesn't, well, I'll just go around his and drag him to mine because I ain't spending another night away from him. I thought I could, but this is just impossible. I need him now. Not tomorrow or the day after. NOW!

Who does he think he is, eh? Well, I'm gonna show him. Not a chance in hell I'm going over to his later. I'm going to go home and relax. With Dean. Yeah. You have to do a lot better than this Brendan Brady to get me back into your life. No chance I'm going over there. No chance, I tell you. I'm going to go home and have sex with my boyfriend and not think about Brendan Brady once. I am stronger this time. Midnight? Dream on you bastard. Have a good night Brendan. On your own.


	4. Will TheyWon't They

**Thanks for the Reviews guys. Glad you are enjoying the story. This chapter is a little angsty, but I promise things will end well ;)**

**11.30pm - The Brady Flat**

I am a nervous wreck right now. I gulp down a glass of whisky to steady my nerves and sit down in front of the tv. Steven better be here in the next half hour or I swear, I'm going around that flat of his and dragging him out. I mean, I've been without him for eight years. I really don't give a shit about that dickhead he's with. All I know is that I can't spend another night without him. I know he wants me to chase him but seriously, does he not want me the same amount that I want him? Oh shit. What if Steven really goes home and fucks that guy? My stomach starts to flip at the thought. The thought of him being touched by another man disgusts me. I swear, if I HAVE to go over there to get him, that's it. I'll drag him back here and then kick him out for showing me up and for not wanting me as much as I want him. I think I'm losing my mind. See, Steven does this to me. I can't think straight when I'm not with him. Right, it's 11.50pm now. He has ten minutes and that's it. I pour another glass of whisky and try to relax.

**11.50pm - Ste Hay's Flat**

****I'm so nervous right now. I gulp down a can of larger to steady my nerves and sit down on the settee next to Dean. He's engrossed in some stupid fucking documentary and doesn't even seem to notice me sitting right next to him. Brendan better be coming over in ten minutes or I swear, I'm gonna go around to his flat and give him a piece of my mind for not even trying. Oh shit. Knowing Brendan he's at home thinking of me fucking Dean. Does he really think I would do that after what has been happening between us these last few days? Does he not know me at all? My stomach starts to flip as I think of Brendan alone with thoughts of me and Dean. The thought of Brendan driving himself insane with thoughts of me with another man disgusts me. I don't want him to hurt himself like that. He knows how much I love him, doesn't he? Christ, all I can think of is him. I think I've finally gone insane. You see, Brendan does this to me. I can't see straight when I'm not with him. Right, it's nearly midnight. Come on Brendan. I chance a glance at Dean and notice that he's drifting off to sleep...Perfect.

**12.05am - The Brady Flat**

Fuck, he ain't coming is he? I can't believe this. I thought I knew him so well. I've got to be honest here. I'm gutted. Do I go around there and drag him out? A part of me wants to do that so much but another part of me wants him to come to me of his own accord. Fuck this. I'm going to finish my drink and go to bed. Steven really has moved on. I misread all the signs. He's always been quite flirty with me. Perhaps he was just having a bit of fun before he marries that bastard he's shacked up with. Tears form in my eyes and I quickly wipe them away. No more tears. Not for him. That's it. I'm moving on as of right now. I glance at the clock in the living room. It's now 12.15am. Well Steven, tomorrow I'm going to go to Ireland and leave you to get married. You've made your choice. Finally we will both have moved on. I get up from the sofa, put my glass in the sink and go to bed.

**12.15am - Ste Hay's flat**

Fuck, he ain't coming is he? Oh, I really can't believe that man. I thought I knew him. I'm fucking gutted. I glance at Dean and notice he's fast asleep. Do I go around there? Do I make my choice and finally go and be with him? A part of me wants to go to him so badly but another part wants him to make the move. Fuck him then. I'm going to bed. I look at Dean and decide not to wake him and make my way to the bedroom. I undress and jump into bed. Tears start to roll down my cheeks but I brush them away swiftly. Fuck you then Brendan. You've made your choice. You don't want to chase me, fine. I'm moving on as of right now. I glance at my alarm clock it's now 12.30am. Well Brendan, I think we will have to finally move on. You don't want me enough anymore. I'm going to be getting married. I will marry Dean and learn to love him the way that I love you. I shake my head and roll over onto my side.

**12.30am - Brendan's Bedroom**

Fuck it. I can't sleep. All I can think of is Steven with that guy. I hear Cheryl downstairs and suddenly all of my rational thoughts from earlier disappear. I jump up out of bed and go downstairs.

**12.45am - Ste's Bedroom**

Something's woken me right up but I can't for the life of me work out what it is. I sit upright in bed and glance around the bedroom. For a second, I thought Dean had woken up on the sofa and decided to join me in bed. No, that's not it.

It's then that I hear it. The faintest tapping on my bedroom window. My heart rate kicks up a notch and I start to shake. I jump out of bed and pull back the curtains. Now, that is the best sight I have ever seen in my life. I'm shaking so much right now.

"What do you want Brendan, its the middle of the fucking night?" I can't hide my smirk as I speak to him through the glass.

"You know what I want Steven. Are you coming with me or not?" His eyes are dancing and he grins back at me.

"What do you think?" I turn and grab my tracksuit bottoms and sling on a t-shirt.

I walk pass the sofa where Dean is snoring his head off and walk straight out the door.

"Bren, Bren where are you?" I whisper into the darkness.

In an instant, I'm pulled off my feet and slung over his shoulder.

"Did you really have to make me wait this long tonight Steven, huh?" He's not pissed off though. I can hear that in his voice. He's being playful. Fuck I love this man.

"Hurry Bren. I can't wait. I need to fuck you now" My voice sounds passionate and full of want and with that Brendan picks up the pace so that he's practically running with me over his shoulder through Hollyoaks village. We probably look a right sight. The thought of this makes me laugh out loud.

"This is gonna be the best night of your life Steven. You sure you can still handle me?"

We reach his flat just as he finishes speaking to me.

"Oh, I can handle you alright Bren". Fuck, I've never wanted another person so much as I want Brendan Brady.

With that, Brendan opens the door to his flat and drags me inside.

We're finally together. This is going to be amazing.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. I've cock blocked them in this, so please forgive me. However, I promise, the next chapter there will be no interruptions ;) Hope you enjoy guys xxx**

**The Brady Flat**

I can't wait to get Steven into my bed. In a rush, I drop him to the floor and struggle to get the door open. I'm shaking so much right now. I have to try and look like I'm keeping it together. However, one look at Steven and I see he's shaking just as much as me. I give the door a push and we stumble through it. Steven's hands are everywhere. My face, my chest, my arms, my arse. Fuck, I can't wait. I reach for Steven's face and he lunges forward, crushing his lips to mine.

"Let's go to bed, Brendan". He looks up at me through long eyelashes and places another kiss onto my lips.

"Yeah, come on" I sigh and start to lead him through the living room.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Cheryl is sitting on the sofa. How in the hell did we not see her?

"Umm, look sis, I can explain" I glance at her then back to Steven, who is cowering behind me trying to hide his hard on. I can't help but smirk. Even after all this time, he finds me irresistible.

"Look guys. I knew this was going to happen. But Ste, you have a boyfriend, who in a couple of days is going to be your husband!". Cheryl looks really pissed off.

I turn to Steven and notice that he can't look me in the eye. Is that guilt I see? Oh, as if. He's going to end up with me no matter what happens anyway.

"I want you two to promise me that you are going to keep away from each other. This is stupid. Ste, you could have wrecked everything you have with Dean just for a one night stand with Brendan" Cheryl's ranting now and pacing the living room. Why doesn't she just shut up so I can get back to what I want to be doing.

Oh, I'm really in the shit now. I can't believe Cheryl's caught us. I so want to drag Brendan off to the nearest bedroom and show him just how much I've missed him. She has to wreck everything. I chance a look at Brendan whilst Cheryl is pacing the living room and I just want to knock her out to be honest. Then me and Brendan can get on with the loving. She's waffling on about Dean and the wedding. What's it go to do with her anyway? I'm going to end up with Brendan no matter what happens anyway. But I wonder if this cock block by Cheryl can make things more interesting? What I mean is, nothing turns me on more than when Brendan's a mess over me. Mmmm...I think it's time to up the stakes again. I love a bit of fun, me.

"Your right, Cheryl" I look at Brendan and he looks at me like I've finally gone insane. I hide my smirk behind my hand and continue.

"I love Dean. This was just a stupid one off. I was never really going to sleep with Brendan. I don't feel anything for him anymore".

I feel Brendan's eyes tracing over my face. I know he's trying to see if my face gives anything away. I'm not that stupid Bren.

"Well, that's a relief. Now I want you both to promise me that you are going to keep away from each other from now on, ok?" Cheryl's looking quickly between me and Brendan. I know she doesn't trust us. I'm getting a bit anxious now but the look on Brendan's face is worth it. He looks like he's ready to commit murder, with Cheryl being the victim.

"Yeah Chez, I was just going to fuck Steven and then leave for Ireland. I wanted to mess with his head for never visiting me whilst in prison. It was just another game of mine". Brendan looks directly into my eyes as he says this, and I don't believe one word that's just come out of his mouth.

"Well, you best be off Steven. I need my beauty sleep" Brendan strides to the front door and all but throws me out, slamming the door in my face. Bastard! Well, best be getting back to boring Dean. Hopefully he'll sleep all through the night. I have to say though, coming that close to making love to Brendan again makes me want him all the more. I bet he won't last one day without coming to see me.

Stay away from Steven? Has Cheryl gone mad? She knows the way this goes. Why does she have to prolong the inevitable? I want him so much. Oh well. Lets continue to play this game, I guess? But seriously. One more cock block and I'm going to commit murder.

**TWO DAYS LATER - THE DELI**

Where has he been? I haven't seen him in two days. I'm starting to act irrational. Dean tried to kiss me this morning and I threw a huge strop about public displays of affection. He seemed hurt. As if I care? I'm supposed to get married in two days time and I'm starting to think Brendan's gone and fucked off back to Ireland. The thought makes me feel sick.

"Ste, you have a customer" Doug's voice filters through my thoughts and I come out from the back of the shop to serve.

"Steven" Brendan smirks and christ does he smell and look amazing.

"What can I get for you Brendan?" I can't contain myself for much longer. Doug's looking at us with curiosity in his eyes.

"What do I want?" Brendan looks me up and down, stripping me with his eyes. I suddenly feel hot all over and a blush starts to rise in my cheeks.

"What I want, is something that I don't think is on the menu" Brendan's eyes dance as he meets my gaze.

The door of the Deli opens and Dean walks in, carrying a load of shopping bags.

Brendan's eyes dart from me to Dean and the playfulness in his eyes disappear instantly.

"Hey baby". Dean gives me a quick kiss on the lips and I flinch with the contact. Brendan looks like he could throw up at any moment.

"Baby?" Brendan laughs, deep and sexy. Oh, come here Brendan. For fuck sake! I put my hands behind my back as they seem to have a mind of their own. And their mind is on touching the incredible irish man standing in front of me.

"Oh, its the psycho from the nightclub" Dean looks at Brendan like he's an insect. Oh Dean, shut up, please just...

"As I was saying Steven, I would like two jam sandwiches. I'm leaving tonight to go to Ireland and I need to take some food with me for the journey". Brendan smirks and pulls out some money.

"I'll call by later to pick them up, shall I?" He looks sad and it feels like my insides are being ripped out. Why is he leaving? He can't leave me with this idiot?

With that, Brendan turns and starts to walk out.

Oh, shit. Here it goes. I'm going to mess everything up now, ain't I? Ok, Brendan. You win this round.

"Don't go Bren"

The atmosphere in the room changes and everything seems to slow down. I turn to Doug who looks so out of place it's laughable. He looks like he wants the ground to open up and swallow him. Dean looks so confused but then my focus turns and stays on the man ready to walk out of my life.

Good boy, Brady. 1-0 to me. I knew this would be the final nail in his and that Dean's coffin. I try to keep my face unreadable as I turn to face Steven. God, he's beautiful. I wonder if Doug or Dean would object if I dragged Steven out back and fucked his brains out? By the looks on their faces, I would say they would. Never mind.

"Why shouldn't I go Steven?" Steven's eyes are dancing as they meet mine. I love him so much.

"You forgot your sandwiches!"

What the hell? Oh shit. Ok. 1-0 to Steven Hay.

I walk up to the counter and snatch the food away quickly. My hand brushes with his and I feel a bolt of something run through my body. I know Steven's felt it too as he blushes after my touch.

"Why thank you Steven" I chuff a laugh and walk out of the Deli without looking back. What the hell am I going to do now?

Dean looks bemused by the exchange that just happened. He's mumbling on about the wedding and says something about seeing me later before walking out to go back to the flat.

I'm stressing right out. What if he leaves? What do I do then? I ain't even concentrating on Dean. Why can't he just piss off? I've got other things to worry about.

"Ste, for fuck sake go and get him" Doug starts to laugh.

"What?"

"You heard me. You two are never going to get over each other, so put me out of this misery of watching you and him play this stupid game and go and get him, for my sanity". Doug looks at me fondly.

"Thanks Doug"

I run out of the Deli all the way over to his flat. My heart is beating so fast. The door opens and I lunge into his arms, kissing him all over. It's then that I notice I can't feel his tache on my mouth. What did he do? Shave it off in the space of two minutes? I love the tache. It's then that I look up into the eyes of one hurt boyfriend.

"Ste, what the hell are you doing?" Dean glances a look between me and Brendan.

"Well, this is awkward. Please come in Steven" Brendan's laughing so hard I think he's going to fall over. Git!

Oh well. One look at Brendan and I know this is where it has to end. I need to tell Dean. I can't live another day without Brendan touching me. I need to get this over with.

I sigh, as I close the door to the Brady flat. This is it then. Here it goes...


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to the people that have reviewed this story. You make me :) Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy. I know I'm dragging out the making up part but I can assure you the next chapter is full on smut and Hard M ;) **

Oh fuck! Where do I start? I glance at Brendan, he's washing up the dishes! I mean, what in the hell? I would appreciate a little help over here Brendan. Him trying to win househusband of the year is not a priority at this time.

Dean is looking at me and then at Brendan. I see the confusion in his eyes.

"How did you know I was over here Ste?" Dean looks intently into my eyes, searching for an answer.

"Umm, I didn't" I look down at the floor, my face is flaming hot. I'm a shitty liar.

"I just popped over to tell this guy to back the fuck off!" Dean looks quite angry. Anger doesn't quite suit him though. How did I end up with this guy?

I hear footsteps coming from the kitchen and glance up to see Brendan brazenly walking towards me with, get this, a spring in his step. He looks positively overjoyed. What an absolute bastard! He's really enjoying this. I swear he gets off with making me feel uncomfortable.

"Look Steven, just explain to Dean about our history, that we belong together, love of each other's lives etc etc and get it over with and quickly. I'm getting bored and to be honest a little horny". Brendan chuffs out a laugh. This is not the time for his fucked up jokes and I really don't think he's funny. Well, he's a little funny.

"What's going on Ste?" Dean's voice is cracking and he seems really upset. Shit. I feel quite bad now. Not bad enough to want to stay with him but still pretty bad. Why couldn't I just resist Brendan? Why? I know I said I wanted to be chased but I don't think I've put up any fight to be honest. This is what he does to me. He makes me into a incoherent mess.

"Ok. Dean, thing is, Brendan is my ex. It's a long story". I look at Dean to see if he wants me to continue.

"Have you cheated on me with him?" Dean points to Brendan who has now put Knight Rider on the tele and a lovely looking pair of pink slippers on his feet and is totally engrossed with getting himself as comfy as possible. What a fucking arsehole. Does he understand what's going on here? He makes my blood boil. Arrogant prick! God, I can't believe how much I still want him. He looks well fit. Even in those pink slippers.

"No, I haven't cheated on you with him". I whisper this, hoping that King Dingaling over there doesn't hear me. No such luck.

"Excuse me, Steven. That's not entirely true now is it?" Brendan's eyes dance as he looks between me and my soon to be ex boyfriend.

"Well, I did kiss him but I haven't done anything else ok?" I look pleadingly at Dean, trying to ease some of his heartbreak.

"But, why him?" Dean looks like he's ready to explode.

"Excuse me? Have you seen this face?" Brendan points directly at that gorgeous mug of his and I swear I want to smother him. I love him when he's all cocky. And that suit he's wearing. I want to tear it off with my teeth. Can't we just get to the part where we are fucking each other? There's way to many cockblocks in Hollyoaks for my liking.

Dean starts to pace the living room. I swear I could hear his heart smash into a million pieces just now. Then, he stops and turns to me with tears in his eyes.

"I forgive you Ste" Dean walks up to me and cups my face in his hands.

"I just want to marry you and love you. We can get over this". Dean swings his hand, gesturing over to the love of my life. Some people would find this romantic. I feel like vomiting. This mushy shit does nothing for me.

All of a sudden, Brendan's in hysterics again. At first, I think he's laughing at the tv but when I turn to inspect, he's doubled up on the settee looking over at me and Dean. Did I say he was a bastard? Well, he is. But, he's my bastard. After Brendan's stopped laughing his arse off, he gets up and walks over to where me and Dean are standing.

"Oh come on Steven. You seriously can't get back with this soppy drip?" That accent. Fuck. It really gets me going. In fact, everything about Brendan Brady gets me going. My mind starts to wonder about all the wonderful filthy things we could be doing to each other at this very moment. Brendan's voice cuts through my thoughts. I really need to focus on the situation here.

"Look Dean, lets go have a private chat. Iron out a few things" Brendan gestures towards the kitchen and Dean nods and follows. What the fuck is going on? Oh, I bet Bren's going to threaten to kill him or something. For god sake. I wish he'd let me handle these things. I'm much more sensitive than him.

I strain to hear the conversation but they are talking so low I can't make out a thing.

I start to pace and within 5 minutes Dean comes out of the kitchen looking quite pale. Yup, he's threatened to kill him. Great! Why can't he just act normal for once in his life? I notice Dean's hands are shaking and so is his voice when he starts to speak to me.

"Umm, Ste. I've changed my mind. I'm moving out. I don't want to be with you" and with that he walks/runs straight past me and through the door.

Now, I know I should be the good guy and run after him to make sure he's alright. But lets be honest here, I ain't going anywhere. I know it and so does Brendan.

Yeah, that should do the trick. I mean, ok. It's not right that I just threatened to murder Dean if he took Ste away from me, but whatever. I'm Brendan Brady. I can do what I want. And what I want to be _doing_ right now is Steven Hay. Yummy! He looks fucking gorgeous. I just want to devour him. Well, now that Dippy Dean is out of the way, lets get to the fun part.

I walk towards Steven who hasn't taken his eyes off me since Dean left. I notice how his breathing is starting to quicken. Fuck, what a turn on. I pin his hands on top of his head and he bites down on his lip, his pupils dilating. Jesus! This boy was born to be with me. I just feel it, you know? This strange connection that we can't ignore. It's like he owns me and I own him. This relationship is so wrong. But it feels fucking incredible. Besides, I never wanted to have a 'normal' relationship. I want this one. Steven dips his head so close, our noses touch.

"Take me to bed and fuck me Brendan" Steven croaks out. Fuck. I'm hard just by him saying that. I really hope I can last longer that five minutes at this rate. I have a reputation to protect and a boyfriend to keep happy. The thought makes me feel quite lightheaded. He's finally mine again. I look at Steven and see that he is smiling. I trace my fingers over his mouth and delve in for a kiss. Oh god, I've missed this. I've missed him. Our tongues dance with each other and all I can feel and taste is Steven.

I break off from the kiss to get myself together. Come on Brady. Man up, I say to myself. It's then that Steven turns, locks the door and walks to the bedroom.

"You coming or what Bren?" Steven's voice is demanding now. He's starting to take off his top. Christ, I'm so ready for him I could burst.

"I'd follow you anywhere Steven" I lick my lips and walk up to him, pick him up and carry him off to the bedroom for round 1 of some hard, back breaking fucking.

TBC ...


End file.
